


快乐直播间

by FyIsland



Category: kookjin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:00:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyIsland/pseuds/FyIsland
Summary: 快乐直播间03田柾国主播上线了/长岛没有雪





	快乐直播间

明天是周六，金硕珍下播晚了些，等到弹幕发完一大片晚安和下次见之后才关了直播。浴室的浴缸里已经提前放好了热水，他把闵玧其推荐给他的入浴剂放了进去，手机也打开了他Vplus账号收藏里唯一的那个直播。

JK开直播的时间总是很晚，而且只有周五周六的晚上才会上线。金硕珍从闵玧其那边听说这也是网站的创始人之一，现在还在上大学，即使他的直播时间每个月都不够，内容也不够成人，但还是能在推荐榜单靠前的位置。

金硕珍以前的睡眠质量一向不好，自从某一次偶尔点进了这个看似普通的asmr直播间之后，失眠时就再也离不开JK的声音。更何况这位J大的颜值和肉体都算是网站里的上上乘，无聊的时候光是看看、舔舔屏幕都非常赏心悦目。

金硕珍把身上弄脏的衬衫脱了，随手丢在地上，整个人浸泡在热水中，只剩下一双眼睛，直勾勾地盯着手机的屏幕。

田柾国今天穿得很随意，一条亮黄色的卫衣遮住了他好看的肌肉。他一边调试着自己新买的道具，一边和弹幕里的粉丝问好。金硕珍看着田柾国拿出的那个有着两边白色塑胶耳朵的道具，心痒痒地浮出水面，擦了擦耳朵，把放在一边早就准备好的耳机戴上。他看直播的号是大号，不方便直接在弹幕里打招呼，只好开了隐藏偷偷丢了几个烟花，补上他前几次错过直播的量。

田柾国看了一眼直播间里飘出来的黄色字体，他特地挑了那个人下播的时间才打开自己的直播间，那个熟悉的id终于又出现了。

”今天能到20个烟花的话，会有隐藏福利哦。“JK的声音酥酥麻麻地从耳机里传来。

金硕珍歪着头靠在浴缸边上，放松着开始享受JK今晚的舔耳asmr。摄像头往下调了一些，挡住了他亮晶晶的大眼睛，屏幕里只能看见他的嘴唇，凑到塑胶耳朵旁边，咬住，再伸出舌头，细细地舔弄着。

JK的新设备买的真的很好，金硕珍闭上眼睛，听着口水和塑胶摩擦的声音，仿佛那个男人正在用舌头玩弄自己的耳朵，颅内快感细密地从颈部而上。JK这时故意喘了几声，又往道具耳朵的地方吹着气，他也忍不住缩了缩脖子，眯着眼睛感受那个人性感的声音。

“感谢用户261829送的两个火箭，触发了轻吻的声音哦。”

JK把摄像头向上移了移，露出了清纯帅气的脸。他换到了另一边的塑胶耳朵，轻轻地从耳廓开始亲吻，时不时伸出舌头舔弄几下，到耳垂的地方，还整个含入口中，吮吸着发出不小的口水声。JK的呼吸声此时也格外的清晰，似乎就在他耳边吹着气。

“靠。”JK是第一次做这么偏色情的直播，金硕珍听着都快软了腰，忍不住骂了一句脏话。

他刚才直播的时候自己没弄得尽兴，想着听听JK的直播就早点睡觉。没想到正碰上JK难得一见的成人向asmr，他才平息的欲望这个时候又抬起了头来。金硕珍恨铁不成钢地低头看了一眼自己光是听声音都能硬的性器，把直播的声音又调大了些，想要自己解决一下。

“舔吻时间到了哦，按流程下一个是掏耳朵。”JK的嘴唇适时地从道具上移开了，拿出了掏耳棒。

金硕珍看着自己急需解决的下身，哭笑不得。他看了看屏幕右上角的隐藏福利四个字，打开包裹，咬了咬牙点开20个烟花送了出去。

“嗯？”JK正掏耳朵的动作停了下来，“今天有人第一次触发了隐藏福利哦。让我看看……送我礼物的人是男生，所以对象就设定为男生咯。”

还有对象的性别设定？金硕珍怀疑地听着。

“为你量身定做的主题是，做爱时的年下小狼狗男友哦。”正在他疑惑的时候，Vplus的聊天界面收到了来自JK的私聊。

JK还没等金硕珍消化完那句话，就自顾自地开始了他的隐藏福利：“哥哥，经常在洗澡之后不穿裤子出来就是勾引我的对不对？”

金硕珍刚平复了些的欲望又被挑了起来，认命地把手放在了自己的性器上。

“哥哥穿着我的衬衫，就是想让我亲手撕开，对吗？你看，光是揉你的乳头，你的下面就已经硬得不行了呢。”

“哥哥刚才自己弄过了吗？内裤怎么都湿成这样了？还是说，你都已经骚到自己流水了？”

“里面好紧…放松一点，不要紧张，哥哥，相信我，我会让你快乐的。”

金硕珍第一次听到田柾国用这样的语气说话，挑逗而霸道，即使有些羞耻，但他不得不承认自己更兴奋了些，加快了手上前后撸动的速度。

“哥哥，是那里吗，一顶到那个地方，你就咬我咬得更紧了呢。”

“我为什么没有早点上了你？在你穿着我的衣服跑到我的床上的时候，我就不应该让你走的。”

“哥哥，你回答我，你是不是想和我上床想很久了，嗯？”

金硕珍看着屏幕里一脸纯真的JK面不改色地说着准备好的台词，还夹杂着沉重的喘息声，就像那人真的压在他的身上，深深浅浅地顶弄着自己。他一只手捏着自己的乳头，一只手加速着抚慰自己精神的性器，丝毫没意识到自己正用着多么饥渴的眼神盯着屏幕。

“啊…啊…哥哥好棒，又湿又热。”

“哥哥的乳头也好骚，怎么被我吸了两下就这么大？哥哥的屁股也很翘，比女人的还要好看。”

“把哥哥干射好不好，把我的精液全都射给你。”

金硕珍呼吸更重了些，听着田柾国越来越污秽的话语，他的下身也越来越硬挺。临高潮的时候他似乎听见了耳机里传来很轻的一声Jin，之后就大脑一片空白，高潮来得迅速而剧烈，射了一手，全都浮在了水面上。他脚步虚浮地从浴缸里起身，放了水，把自己裹成一团，抓着手机出了浴室，脑袋放空着倒在床上。

隐藏彩蛋之后JK的asmr又恢复了以前的样子，丝毫没有刚才十九禁的痕迹。金硕珍释放后，身心舒畅，觉得自己刚刚砸的二十个烟花十分值得，又把自己包裹里剩下的礼物都丢给了JK的直播间。

折腾了半天后，金硕珍听着耳机里熟悉的声音，迷迷糊糊地睡着了，没注意到JK的聊天界面又给他发来了一条信息。

“哥哥，你还满意吗？”


End file.
